


Kaya

by Kasumi_Asagi



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasumi_Asagi/pseuds/Kasumi_Asagi
Summary: Ich hoffe diese kleine Idee hat euch gefallen.Als ich Zenos OVA gesehen hab kam es einfach über mich.Ich hab lange überlegt, ob der Geschichte noch etwas fehlt aber beschlossen, dass sie so einfach fertig ist.Ich überlasse euch, wie die Zukunft aussieht ^^Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen.LG Kasumi





	Kaya

“Zeno? Zeno? Hörst du mir zu?” Yona blieb stehen und drehte sich besorgt zu dem blonden Jungen um, doch Zeno war wie erstarrt und nahm sie gar nicht mehr wahr.  
Alles, was er sah war das braunhaarige Mädchen, welches sich nicht weit von ihnen entfernt einige Stoffe anschaute.  
Sie hatte die selben braunen Haare, ebenso glänzende braune Augen und ein Lächeln, welches er niemals vergessen könnte.  
Auch die Blume, die sie als Schmuck im Haar trug, war genau die selbe rosa Blüte wie er sie ihr damals geschenkt hatte.  
Das Mädchen sah ihr so ähnlich und doch war es unmöglich.  
Schließlich war sie vor seinen Augen gestorben, während er nur hilflos daneben sitzen konnte.  
Das einzige Mädchen, was er in seinem nie enden wollenden Leben je geliebt hatte.  
“Kaya?” Zenos Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, nicht einmal Yona hatte ihn verstanden. Doch das Mädchen dort am Stand hielt inne und schaute auf, schaute zu ihm herüber, und das war der Moment, in dem die Erinnerungen Zeno Tränen in die Augen trieben. Tränen aus Trauer, wie er sie seit diesem Tag vor so vielen Jahren nicht mehr vergossen hatte.  
“Kaya.” Dieses Mal hatte Zenos Stimme mehr Nachdruck und er machte einen Schritt auf das Mädchen zu, welches ihn aber nur verwirrt anschaute, ehe auch sie sprach.  
“Woher… kennst du meinen Namen?” Sie legte den Kopf schief und lächelte ihn freundlich an.  
Es war dieselbe Freundlichkeit, mit der sie ihn, einen Fremden, der auf der Straße zusammengebrochen war, damals aufgenommen hatte.  
“Kaya!” Zeno dachte nicht weiter darüber nach.  
Er lief einfach zu dem Mädchen und umarmte sie, während sich immer mehr Tränen einen Weg über seine Wangen suchten.  
Ihm war bewusst, dass er ein vollkommen Fremder für dieses Mädchen sein musste, dass er sie vollkommen überrumpelte und wahrscheinlich abschreckte und verunsicherte mit seinem Verhalten.  
Aber es war ihm egal.  
In diesem Moment war ihm alles egal.  
Die Umarmungen, welche ihm das Mädchen, womöglich aus Mitleid schenkte, reichte ihm.  
Es genügte, damit er verstand, dass sich dieses Mädchen zwar nicht mehr an ihn erinnerte, ihre Seele ihm aber ein ‘Willkommen Zuhause, Zeno’ entgegen schrie.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe diese kleine Idee hat euch gefallen.  
> Als ich Zenos OVA gesehen hab kam es einfach über mich.  
> Ich hab lange überlegt, ob der Geschichte noch etwas fehlt aber beschlossen, dass sie so einfach fertig ist.  
> Ich überlasse euch, wie die Zukunft aussieht ^^  
> Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen.
> 
> LG Kasumi


End file.
